Breaking Brick Walls
by mayquita
Summary: Emma and Killian met at a costume party in which both of them chose the same costume, they were dressed as pirates. But perhaps this is not the only thing they had in common...


Kat, Happy Birthday! I am very happy to be by your side, in one way or another, on this special day for you. You and I are really in sync, thank you very much for your support and for always being there.

I chose a Lego story because Kat always encouraged me to publish my little follies CS Lego stories. This is a simple story, I am only a beginner, and I also had to adjust to my lego resources, The Lego facial expressions are limited ... so you'll have to use your imagination but I had so much fun writing it and taking photos, It was like reliving childhood.

Chrissa, thank you very much for your help.

I posted the story with all the lego pics on tumblr, my nickname is mayquita.

* * *

Emma Swan hated this kind of party with all her heart. She was still wondering how she could be persuaded by her friend Mary-Margaret to accompany her to this stupid costume party. But here she was, in a strange house, surrounded by a crowd of strangers dressed in the most outlandish outfits and feeling uncomfortable with the pirate costume that she wore. But she forced herself to think positive, maybe this would serve as a distraction, after a long day at the police station.

Killian Jones was sitting next to the makeshift bar, having a drink while he watched with amusement the costumes that people were using. Normally he didn't go to such parties, but his friend Robin had convinced him and he really needed a distraction after a hard day of work at the fire station.

Emma was leaning on the bar with a drink in hand, looking at the crowd when she heard a voice with an accent that seemed to address her.

"May I offer you a drink?"

She turned and cast an interrogative look at the man who was talking, who turned out to be a guy also dressed as a pirate, with deep blue eyes that seemed to look at her with fun.

Emma swallowed, the guy, well ... the guy was sexy, very sexy, but she was not in the mood to make conversation with hot guys with cocky appearance, so she raised his glass as she replied "Thank you, I'm served."

Emma looked away from him to direct it back to the crowd. She definitely was not paying attention to the hot guy who was just a few steps away, a guy who also had an accent... no, she was not thinking of him. But the pirate seemed to have nothing better to do, because, despite her refusal to engage in conversation with him, he insisted.

"Maybe a dance? We'd make a great team, you and me. I must admit that our costumes are close to perfection and you look spectacular as a pirate princess." He approached her a little more, his gaze announcing danger.

"Really?" She rolled her eyes. "I don't dance. Never." Emma hoped her tone was sharp enough to get him away and for a moment she seemed to succeed because the blue-eyed man didn't speak to her again, but after a few seconds he returned to his old ways.

"Well, lass, as I see it you have two choices." He paused before continuing, seeming to want to make sure she was paying attention. Emma, meanwhile, tried to ignore him, but his accent and his eyes were doing things inside her, so after a snort she turned back to him.

He continued with a smile of satisfaction, realizing that he had managed to capture her attention. "You can stay here, looking at how people have fun around you, while you're just a viewer, or, you can have some fun if you decide to join the party." As he spoke he was approaching further her.

Emma rolled her eyes again. "Let me guess, the fun is with you? You forget something, there is a third option, I'm leaving!"

She started to walk away, but he stopped pressing lightly on her arm. "Wait, lass. I apologize for my behavior, you shouldn't have to leave because of me. Sorry if I have bothered you. How about if we start again?"

" _Damn!_ " Killian said to himself, thinking of the stupid fixation that was behaving like an arrogant bastard. The truth is that the woman had managed to intrigue him, he hadn't meant to push her away, quite the opposite, so he tried to rectify by offering her to start over. Killian tried not to sound too eager awaiting a reply from the pirate woman.

She seemed to think for a moment, but after a sigh she finally answered. "Okay, let's start again, I'm Emma, Emma Swan."

"Swan? Very appropriate ... "He took her hand, couldn't help but being a gentleman, so he put his lips over her hand and gave her a light kiss on the knuckles. "Killian Jones, a pleasure to meet you." She stared at him, as he could not look away from those mesmerizing green eyes. He could feel something hidden in those eyes, something he could know too well...

Emma froze when the unknown guy kissed her knuckles. " _Oh God!_ " She thought, _"Those eyes, that hair and that accent."_ She resisted the urge to run her fingers through his hair in an attempt to comb it. She bit her lip. _" What do you think you're doing? Get a grip, Emma!"_ Her thoughts seemed to have taken on a life of their own, the thoughts of the hot guy, that is, of Killian, his name was Killian, roamed freely through her head.

Emma shook her head slightly and managed to retrieve her hand, which was still retained by Killian. "Then tell me Killian, that accent, those gentlemanly manners ... I'm thinking that instead of the pirate costume it might be best for you any period costumes, of a character in a novel by Jane Austen or similar?"

And for some reason her thoughts returned to play a dirty trick when she imagined Killian dressed as Mr. Darcy, the Mr. Darcy played by Colin Firth and his wet shirt after leaving the lake... _"Stop it right now, Emma."_

Killian smiled at the idea, while he answered. "I am always a gentleman, but I think the pirate costume is quite right for me."

Emma decided to change the subject before going into more dangerous territory. She wondered why a guy like him so attractive, was drinking alone, so she was willing to find out. "Well, Killian, for what reason are you here instead of joining the others? Have you come alone to the party?" No way was she thinking about a possible girlfriend, no, she didn't.

"In fact I came with a friend." Killian looked through the crowd, and when he found his friend he waved. Emma looked where he was addressing his gaze. "My friend is the one who is dress up as Robin Hood. And you, have you come here with someone?" She seemed to notice some hesitation in his voice.

"Yes, with a friend, she has always had a thing with the princesses and fairy tales, but this time she decided to dress up as a bandit, or something similar. Look, what a coincidence! Both your friend and my friend, carrying bows and arrows."

The two of them looked at each other and burst out laughing, realizing that they and their friends had chosen similar costumes.

Killian took advantage of their friends to continue talking to Emma, managing to keep the conversation with her without having to address more personal issues. Anyway, they had just met and he had the intuition that she would be reluctant to talk about herself.

"You know, lass? Actually, my friend's real name is Robin."

"Really? You're kidding me!" She laughed and Killian was captivated to see how her face lit up when she smiled, how her beautiful eyes were filled of joy. Maybe it was something in her initial defensive posture, or perhaps he saw it in her gaze, but Killian suspected she did not laugh that way usually so he took the decision of making her laugh at least during the short time they shared together at the party.

And indeed, they had a pleasant time, Killian acting like an adorable dork and she smiling and blushing for his behavior.

Killian found her absolutely adorable, even more as the minutes passed. Her rosy cheeks, her long hair falling in golden curls over her shoulders, her mysterious look ..., he realized with surprise that despite her reserved attitude she was like an open book and that increased his attraction for her.

While they were talking, suddenly Emma realized what time it was, and she began to say goodbye, although she seemed disappointed to have to leave." Killian, it was a pleasure to meet you, but I have to go, I have to stand guard at work tomorrow, well, actually just in a few hours ..." She sighed, this was not his imagination, she really didn't want to leave, so Killian couldn't help but feel hopeful…

"I understand, I know what it means to take guard, I just finished one, so I came to the party with the need of a distraction, and luckily I found it." His tone was more serious and with a piece of seduction. Killian had to think of some way to keep her a little more, but it seemed that his brain wouldn't work " _think, think, and don't let her go so fast."_ Killian scratched behind the ear, one of his most characteristic gestures when he was nervous. He looked around, and then he saw it clearly. "Look, you know that the organizers of this party will award a prize for the best costume? I don't it think take too long, maybe you could stay until they deliver, who knows? Our costumes are close to perfection, maybe one of them is the winner ..." He gave a smug laugh as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Emma bit her lip, he could see clearly how she struggled to think what to do. " Please say yes, please " the message was replayed in his head. Finally she made a decision. "Ok, I'll stay until they announce the winners and you have nothing to do, pirate, my costume is much better than yours." She whirled to show it to him.

Killian had no time to react to the vision that supposed to see Emma turning on herself, because just then someone began to speak into the microphone, the awards ceremony was beginning. Killian cursed to himself, it was too soon, his time with her was about to end. But he hid his deception offering her an encouraging smile.

"Good luck, love."

"Good luck to you too." Emma smiled back, and he detected a hint of emotion shining in her eyes.

"First at all, we want to thank everyone for your support and do your best with the costumes. It was a hard decision, but finally we have a winner, well, in fact we have two winners, as both costumes were so well made that we could not pick just one, plus they make a cute couple. And the winners are... "

Killian's heart was beating wildly in his chest, "bloody hell", it was just a stupid costume contest, he hadn't even thought about attending initially but he couldn't help feeling nervous at the mere possibility that both of them could be the winners. What had this woman done to him? They just met each other and he felt somehow bewitched by her, Killian needed to share this award with her, as a way of postponing the moment when she had to leave. Killian glanced at her, she was biting her lip, seemed nervous. "Come on, tell the damn name now!" The words escaped through his teeth before he could help it.

"And the winners are ... .The pirate couple! Congratulations! Come here, we will give you the trophy."

"Oh! My God, we won!" Emma had never won anything in her life, she began giving small jumps with excitement, looking at Killian, and her smile grew wider. But her excitement gave way to embarrassment as she realized she was the center of attention of the entire room, the faces of all the people turned toward them clapping and tossing ovations. She noticed that her cheeks reddened and put her hands to her face "Shit, everyone is watching us." Emma wanted to crawl into a hole, just to disappear from there.

"Come on love, we have to go on stage." Killian was encouraging her to accompany him.

She had not reacted so far "What?" Her eyes widened perplexed "No way in hell I am going up there."

The fun smile that Killian was showing caused in her a desire to hit him and clear that stupid smirk on his face "It's not funny, I have a kind of stage fright."

"You're not alone, I'm with you," he continued encouragingly, offering a hand. She sighed, and after a snort took his hand to head toward the stage.

Killian was pulling her, heading toward the stage. Emma began to feel everything around strangely, as if she were walking through a nebula, her senses worked so slowed down, maybe it was the alcohol that coursed through her veins, maybe it was the excitement for having been winners or maybe it was the nearby presence of the pirate who was holding her hand. Emma was not very aware of how she came to be on the stage, the only feeling she felt vividly, intensely was the contact with Killian, their hands joined at all times.

Once on the stage Emma was still in a sort of trance, her ears barely recorded the sounds around her. But suddenly she heard something that made her senses were activated again, bringing her back to reality.

"... Congratulations, you and your girlfriend are a cute couple of pirates, why did you choose these costumes?"

 _"Girlfriend?"_ Emma's mind was racing now. She glanced at Killian, she could only think of one word when he looked at him, _danger_. She could not run the risk of getting involved with anyone, not this time, she was not ready yet. She had to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Fortunately her friend Mary Margaret came to her rescue, approaching her, glad for the victory of her friend. "Wow, Emma, you won! I told you, you were great with that costume." The two friends embraced warmly.

"Mary Margaret, I'm tired and I have to work in a few hours, can we go back home?" She looked nervously back, to check that Killian was talking to his friend, but did not look away from her.

Mary Margaret must have noticed something odd about Emma, she looked worried. "Okay, we can go home, I just said goodbye to the rest of the group. Emma, is everything okay?"

"Sure, I'm just tired." Emma breathed a sigh of relief, but couldn't help lead one last look at Killian, she hesitated, they had really connected, Killian was a handsome man, well, he was really sexy and she had been conscious throughout the night he had done his best to make her laugh, avoiding personal issues ... but maybe it was better that way ... Emma sighed as she followed Mary Margaret toward the exit.

They had almost reached the exit when Emma felt someone grabbed gently her elbow. She sighed in resignation before turning, Emma knew with absolute certainty that when she did it she would meet those deep blue eyes that had been about to bewitch her. Indeed, Killian's was running a questioning look, mixed with a hint of disappointment.

"You were going to leave without even saying goodbye, love?" It was more a statement than a question.

Emma felt hurt to hear the disappointment in his voice, but she forced herself to not waver in their decision." Killian, we had a nice time, but I think it is the best that we stop here."

Killian licked his lips, he seemed to be assessing how to proceed, and he finally nodded in resignation. "Okay ..." He still kept his eyes on hers, as if trying to read inside her "Give me at least your phone number." He continued before Emma could protest "Just to share with you the photos they have taken on stage, a memory of this night ... What do you say?"

Emma knew what it meant to give him her phone number, he used shrewdly the excuse of the photos, but in reality it meant giving him a hope, a chance to reconnect with her. The night had been a whirlwind of emotions, like her head right now. But finally she made a decision, hoping not to have to regret it.


End file.
